


The Last Time

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Choking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scars, Top Aaron, bottom robert, some dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the scenes at the lodge. During their fight, a panicked Aaron distracts Robert from finding the recording device. From there it gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

Aaron could feel Robert on top of him, hands clasped over his head, only this time, Robert wasn’t playful the way he’d been before Aaron had shoved him away.

He was enraged.

Most of all, he was hurt. 

Aaron wanted to be happy at the pain Robert could barely contain in his flaring nostrils - pain so much deeper than a sore jaw - but he wasn’t going to let himself feel anything beyond determination. Getting through this, getting Robert out of his life, out of the lives of Mam, Paddy, Andy, Vic…even flippin’ Chrissie.

“WHY?” Robert shouted, tears in his eyes, voice breaking. “Why are you DOING this?”

“Cause ya make me sick!” Aaron snarled, twisting his hips to try to get Robert off him.

Every time he moved, Robert’s jean-clad cock pushed against his, stabbing, jostling. Knowing that Robert was getting some sick thrill out of this disgusted him, but not as disgusted as he was at his own half-hardness.

“Fine,” Robert suddenly whispered, eyes slits, standing up, leaving Aaron oddly alone without the grappling arms and muscular thighs on top of him. “Just get out.”

Robert pounded the table next to the sofa. 

“Go. Now.”

Aaron could sense that his fuckin’ phone was about to fall out of its hiding place. One more bang and it would be over. Robert would never let him leave this place alive.

Aaron tried to think fast, flinching when Robert grabbed his wrist.

“DID YOU HEAR ME?”

Robert’s eyes were wide now, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Aaron almost felt something for him that wasn’t fear or hate. He tried to find it again as he pulled Robert forward through the tight grip on his arm.

“What are yo-”

Robert whimpered as Aaron licked at his tears, salty on his tongue as he shared the grief with Robert, sharing Robert’s pain the way Robert had never given a damn about his.

Robert broke off the kiss, reluctantly, still studying the anger in Aaron’s eyes. Aaron couldn’t push the anger out of them; underneath the hate there was nothing at all. He knew that would give the game away to Robert…scare him away for good. Something he wanted and never wanted to happen, even now.

“This doesn’t make an-”

Aaron bit Robert’s bruised lip hard, making him yelp, blood and salt on Aaron’s tongue as he tore Robert’s expensive shirt open, buttons flying so close to the lamp, dinging the shade, making Aaron nearly jump out of his skin. 

He bit his way down Robert’s chest, trying to remember all the times he’d done this for pleasure, not because of some gay porno spy movie he was starring in. 

As he slipped his tongue in Robert’s navel, smirked slightly at the whimper when he nipped it with his front teeth, he tried to ignore the pre-come soaking his boxers, tried to tell himself this was all grudge, just to make the hurt more when Robert was behind bars, only memory of Aaron smirking at him from the other side.

He thought of porn when he began licking and sucking at the wet denim the way they did, feeling Robert’s foreskin retracting through the skintight jeans. When Robert picked him up and threw him on the bed, he tried to tell himself he was like those dead-eyed blokes, just there to get through. He tried to ignore the wildness in Robert’s eyes…how it made him shudder, made him run a harsh hand through that blonde mop to make it match.

The world went dark when his jumper and vest went over his head, matching his mood, how disoriented he was. The heavy palm on his stomach brought him back, one hand on his scars, the other popping open his zip to get a good, spit-soaked grip. 

Robert and his scars. He’d always touched them, flippin’ worshiped ‘em some days. Aaron used to think it was Robert’s way of making him feel good. Now he knew it was because they were as ugly as Robert was on the inside.

He made Robert sit on his face, ignoring how Robert broke at the scrape of the beard against his pink hole, ignoring that he was rock hard and leaking even before Robert took him in mouth, trying to remind himself he was doing this to degrade himself, to remember how low he’d sink, how depraved he was, how he’d do anything to make sure Robert paid.

Robert grunted, “Fuck me like I deserve,” in his bottomless pit of a voice as Aaron entered him raw and rough. Aaron almost asked him what that meant, but he didn’t really give a fuck, didn’t want to make himself give a fuck. Robert always took him deep; today he wrapped his killer thighs so tight around Aaron’s waist Aaron wondered if he was trying to pull Aaron all the way in, until nothing was left. What Robert didn’t get was that nothing was already.

“Do you hate me?” Robert whispered into his ear, panicked, choking on sweat and tears, as Aaron sank his teeth into Robert’s neck, making a memory.

Instead of answering, he wrapped his hand around Robert’s neck, squeezing, briefly imagining Robert’s eyes popping before he slowly faded, until he looked like Katie had that day.

His hand stilled as he saw Robert’s smooth, shiny chest heaving, his erection raging red, one touch enough to do the trick. One squeeze of his neck, or stroke of his cock…finish him one way or another. Be so easy to end him…say it was self-defense, got out of control…close those eyes for good.

Aaron tried to convince himself he didn’t do it because it was too good for Robert, tried to justify why he wrapped his slippery soaked fingers around Robert’s shaft instead, listened to him hiss like the snake he was as Aaron scraped his head with his thumbnail.

He shot his first wad so high it just about went over the headboard. Aaron shut his eyes, not wanting to see his…whatever the hell Robert was or had been…in pleasure. He never wanted to see that again. Or feel it or touch it or want it or need it…

Robert’s legs were boa constrictor style now, Aaron helpless in their grip, doing his best to ignore the tight heat as he shot deep inside Robert, each load full of love and hate and some sort of crudely beautiful goodbye. One after another until it began to seep out of him, coating Aaron’s still half-aroused member as he separated with a slick pop.

Robert panted, turned over, joked, presented Aaron with his red and taut and toned backside, did everything but look at Aaron, everything but let Aaron see the state he was in. How hurt and angry and scared he was. 

Aaron knew because he felt the same way, only worse, because this wasn’t just a hate fuck for him. 

This was the end. 

The last time.

“Aaron, I think we need to have a talk,” Robert finally said, hoarse, eyes on his fingers in the fading daylight.

 _Have a talk_ , Aaron thought.  _Course a psycho would be all couply._

 _“_ But first I’m going to take a shower. Wanna join me? I could use a good scrubup.”

Aaron forced a nod, suddenly remembering and being ashamed of the come Robert had left on his thighs and belly and chest. Ashamed that he wasn’t as ashamed as he should be.

“Be right there. Just gonna…gonna check my messages.”

Robert smiled, so innocent Aaron almost felt bad for what he was about to do to him.

When Robert had been in for a few minutes, Aaron got the phone from the lamp, ignoring the trembling in his fingers as he pushed the playback on the recorder.

“ie…”

“ _ie…”_

_“IIIEEE”  
_

That was it. The last gasps of Katie’s name. Nothing else.

It was fitting, Aaron guessed, not sure whether to laugh or cry about it, not sure whether to beat the phone or his head against the wall.

He listened for the spray as he tried not to panic at what he’d gone through for nothing other than a hot sex story to tell a mate after 6 beers.

He could still go to the cops. His word against Robert’s, but Robert scared so easy. He’d crack. Aaron was sure of it.

He could go to Chrissie. She’d believe him - she knew what Robert was. It was all over her face, where the smugness and fake kindness used to be.

He could try to force another confession.

He could get his clothes, fly to a mate in Paris, sent Mam and Paddy and Adam some texts.

Before the water cut off, he swallowed, making his decision. 

“Thought you’d done a runner,” Robert grinned, forced on his face.

“Feels like the universe is tryin’ to tell me something…”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, sincerely, as he began soaping Aaron’s shoulders, steady hand going in circles as he made his way down to Aaron’s bottom.

“Dunno,” Aaron muttered as he gave into the soft touch, put his head under the torrent of slowly cooling water.

For the first time that day, telling Robert the truth. 

The first, and probably the last.


End file.
